tv_shows_and_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
I Triple Dog Dare You!
"I Triple Dog Dare You!" is the twenty-fifth episode of the first season of Total Drama. Gwen, Heather and Owen are in the final three, they have to be given to do cruel dares by the previously eliminated campers, one went well easy, and the others are having difficultly. In the end, Heather is eliminated and now it is the final two to win. Plot The episode opens with the remaining three campers, Heather, Gwen and Owen, being served an All-You-Can-Eat pancake breakfast and making several video journals in the confessional. Inside the main lodge, Owen is unsatisfied with the amount of pancakes he receives and reminds Chef that the breakfast is "all you can eat", causing an enraged Chef to bury him in pancakes, much to Owen's amusement. After breakfast, the campers meet Chris and Chef Hatchet - dressed in a sheer pink dress and matching pink chef's hat - at the outdoor auditorium. Chris tells them that the producers ran out of ideas for challenges so they requested dares from the eliminated campers. He then shows a giant bottle attached to a wheel with pictures of all the other campers for a high stakes game of "I Triple Dog Dare You". Each camper will spin the bottle and the camper it lands on determines the dare; the spinner can complete the dare themselves and win a "get out of dare freebie" in the form of an empty soda bottle or they can pass the dare to someone else. Chris mentions that if a camper refuses to perform a dare, they are automatically eliminated from Total Drama Island. In the confessional, he explains that he and Chef have a minor side-bet for the challenge: the first one to puke has to give the other one $100. Gwen's up first and the wheel lands on Duncan. Duncan's dare for her is to lick Owen's armpit. Chris asks if Gwen will take it or pass, and she passes it to Heather. Heather nervously moves towards Owen's armpit, and he tries to calm her down by telling her to imagine that she's licking an ice cream cone minus the bad odor. This doesn't help much, nor does mentioning the pit hair while in mid-lick, which sends Heather into convulsions. Heather gets her turn at the wheel and spins Ezekiel, who dares them to chew their own toenail, slowly. She doesn't hesitate to challenge Gwen with the dare. Gwen sits on a small chair in the center of the stage, takes off her boot and lifts up her foot so that Chef can clip a piece of her toenail off. He then hands her the clipping and she puts it in her mouth. While chewing, Heather reminds Gwen that she has to do it slowly and Gwen's chewing changes to a slow, forced motion. After she completes this dare, Owen spins the bottle and gets Beth, who dares him to re-chew a piece of Harold's old gum. Owen emphatically accepts the dare, grossing out everyone else. Owen figures the gum must be pretty special and starts chewing, describing the flavor as "full bodied, a delicate fruity aroma with a hint of citrus, robust yet balanced, summery, and a "crunchy center". The camera zooms onto Harold's picture, which shows him picking his nose, heavily implying that the "crunchy center" is a booger. While Chris and Chef almost throw up, Owen blows a large bubble that bursts and covers himself with bubble residue. Chris awards Owen the game's first freebie and an optional tetanus shot, which Owen declines. Gwen retakes the stage and spins Cody, whose dare is to stuff a tray of ice cubes in your underwear and let them melt. Gwen doesn't think the dare is too bad and takes it herself. After she completes the dare, she earns a freebie. Heather declares that she will take the next dare, whatever it is, as she won't let Owen and Gwen get ahead of her. She spins the bottle and gets Tyler. Tyler's dare is to eat grape jelly out of Owen's belly button. Chef pours nine spoonfuls of jelly into Owen's navel, while Owen comments on how getting two dares like this must suck. Heather gathers her strength, and while it's not shown on camera, she slurps the grape jelly from Owen's bare stomach, returning to frame covered in grape jelly with a disturbed look on her face. Chris puts her on life support for a few minutes while Chris hands out snacks: peanut butter and jelly sandwiches; hearing of which causes Heather to throw up in the oxygen mask. Owen takes his next spin and gets Izzy, to which Owen is ecstatic. Izzy's dare is to give a purple nurple to a sleeping bear. Owen gladly takes the dare, but loses some enthusiasm when he asks "What's a purple nurple?". Owen goes to the nearby bear cave to perform the dare, which naturally wakes the bear up and causes the bear to attack Owen. Then Owen earns another freebie. Gwen spins and gets Harold's dare: lick Owen's toe jam; she passes it to Heather who uses her freebie to skip it. Heather spins and gets Geoff: drink powdered fruit punch from the communal toilet. Gwen considers whether she should use her freebie but decides to go for it. Chris mixes the fruit punch into the toilet with a plunger, commenting on how gross it is and then hands Gwen a straw. Gwen pokes the straw into the water and takes a long slurp before getting sick and throwing up. While Owen goes up to get the next dare, Heather taunts Gwen, saying Trent will need a fumigation squad to kiss her with her bad breath, to which Gwen replies by belching foul gas in her face, silencing Heather. Owen spins Cody, whose next dare is to eat dog food, another dare that Owen is glad to take himself. Chris questions why Owen would do it as he has two freebies he can use, or better yet, challenge an opponent, preferably one with no freebies (referring to Heather). Owen says that his dog eats this kind of food and he wants to know what he has been missing. He then takes the plate of dog food, which is still in a can shape, and voraciously eats it. When Owen describes it as "meaty tasting," proving too much for Chris as he throws up. After Chris pays $100 to Chef, Chef throws up as well, followed by Gwen, then Heather. In the confessional, Chris says it was too gross, then throws up again and asks if there's anything the campers won't do. The game continues on with dare after dare, with Gwen and Heather daring each other, and Owen taking every dare he's given. This includes Owen dressing up as a baby, Gwen kissing a dead fish, and Heather wrestling an alligator; after over sixty rounds, no one has dropped out. Owen has twenty freebies while Gwen still has one and Heather none. Frustrated at how long this could continue, Gwen strikes a deal with Owen: help her take Heather down and in return, Gwen will give Owen a share of the prize money in the case she wins--but in case Gwen doesn't win, she promises to buy Owen a box of doughnuts. Owen agrees and gives half of his freebies to Gwen. Heather protests this, but Chris says that there aren't any rules against contestants sharing freebies. Heather's torture starts when Gwen spins and lands Courtney, who dares them to drink a blended puree of Chef's mystery meat. This leads to a montage showing Heather swimming in an inflatable pool of leeches, wearing a chicken hat and pretending to be a chicken, slapping herself in the face repeatedly, eating a live cockroach, kissing one of Chef's socks in the guise of a sock puppet play of the Princess and the Frog, and being fired out of a cannon and into a pig feces pile at point-blank range (while wearing a bucket of said feces on her head). When the bottle lands on Lindsay, Heather feels relieved, thinking that Lindsay couldn't possibly come up with a bad dare. However, she is extremely wrong when Chris reads the card aloud which states, "have your head shaved by Chef"! Heather is put in a barber's chair while Chef menaces her with an electric razor. When she begins to have doubt, Chris tells her exactly what's at stake; have her head shaved to stay in the game or keep her hair and leave without the $100,000. As Chef approaches, Heather panics and kicks the razor out of his hands. It flies in the air and lands on her head. The chair then falls backward as bits of hair fly away. When the chair returns upright, Heather's in shock, with only a few clumps of hair left. Although Heather did get her head shaved (albeit partially), Chris points out that she didn't actually accept the dare, therefore she's disqualified. Her scream can be heard all the way to Playa Des Losers. When asked about the lack of rules by an enraged Heather, Chris says that it's "complicated," but she still loses while Gwen and Owen win. Heather is taken to the Boat of Losers and leaves the island, all while threatening to sue Chris for everything he has and promises to ruin his reputation everywhere. This leaves Total Drama Island's two finalists being Gwen and Owen, who celebrate their long-awaited triumph over Heather. Characters * Beth * Bridgette * Chef Hatchet * Chris * Cody * Courtney * DJ * Duncan * Eva * Ezekiel * Geoff * Gwen * Harold * Heather * Izzy * Justin * Katie * Leshawna * Lindsay * Noah * Owen * Sadie * Trent * Tyler Trivia General *This episode's challenge is similar to the challenge in No Pain, No Game; both involve campers spinning a wheel to determine what unpleasant challenge they have to compete in. *The order in which Chris introduces the eliminated campers is Izzy, Trent, Cody, Justin, Noah, Leshawna, Lindsay, Beth, Tyler, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, Courtney, Eva, Katie and Sadie, and Ezekiel. **All Screaming Gophers are introduced first with the Killer Bass being introduced afterwards. *In the shot of Playa Des Losers, the losing campers are standing around the pool in the same positions they were in while voting off Leshawna, except: **Cody has moved directly in front of Eva rather than beside her. **Duncan and Leshawna have joined the ousted campers, standing behind Trent and Courtney. *When Owen shares his freebies with Gwen, Heather says "ix-nay on the onspiracy-cay", meaning "nix on the conspiracy" in Pig Latin. *Of the three dares that involve Owen's body (from Duncan, Tyler, and Harold respectively), two of them are performed by Heather. Had she not used a freebie, she would have done three. *The dares the eliminated campers created for the final three are: **Duncan: Lick Owen's armpit (dared to Gwen and performed by Heather). **Ezekiel: Chew your own toenail slowly (dared to Heather and performed by Gwen). **Beth: Chew a wad of Harold's gum (dared to Owen and he performed it). **Cody: Drop a tray of ice into your undies and let them melt (dared to Gwen and she performed it) and later, eat dog food (dared to Owen and he performed it). **Tyler: Eat grape jelly out of Owen's navel (dared to Heather and she performed it). **Izzy: Give a purple nurple to a sleeping bear (dared to Owen and he performed it). **Harold: Lick Owen's toe jam (dared to Gwen, then Heather who used a freebie). **Geoff: Drink powdered fruit punch from the communal toilet (dared to Heather and performed by Gwen). **Trent: Eat hard boiled eggs while lying down (performed by Heather). **Leshawna: Walk across a tight rope holding meat above shark-infested waters (performed by Gwen). **Bridgette: Dress up like a baby (performed by Owen). **Katie and Sadie: Kiss a dead fish (performed by Gwen). **Eva: Wear a beard made out of bees (performed by Owen). **Noah: Wrestle an alligator (performed by Heather). **Courtney: Drink a blended puree of Chef Hatchet's mystery meat (performed by Heather). **Lindsay: Have your head shaved by Chef Hatchet (dared to Gwen, then to Heather who failed it). ***Justin and DJ's dares are never revealed, while Cody is the only camper to have two dares. *It is unknown which campers invented the dares performed by Heather later in the episode. **These dares include lying in a pool of leeches, impersonating a chicken in front of a live chicken, hitting yourself in the face, eating a live cockroach, kissing a smelly sock while doing a puppet show, and being shot out of a cannon into pig poop. *Heather's scalp is a different shape in this episode and in The Very Last Episode, Really! than it is in any other episode where she's depicted bald, being square-shaped instead of circular. Continuity *Heather's fate is foreshadowed twice prior to this episode. **In If You Can't Take The Heat..., Heather threatens to cut off Lindsay's hair if she betrays her again. **In That's Off the Chain!, Lindsay presents Heather with an "ugly doll with pretty hair" that she believes resembles Heather. **Both of these occasions involve Lindsay, the camper whose dare ultimately eliminated Heather. *The scene alternating between the three finalists in the confessional is currently the longest uninterrupted confessional scene in Total Drama. *Two of the dares performed by Heather are similar to Beth and Tyler's fears from Phobia Factor (i.e., being covered in bugs and facing chickens). *Lindsay's dare is similar to one of her challenges in No Pain, No Game though Chef uses a razor instead of a chainsaw. *Leshawna and Geoff's dares are similar to the challenges they faced while obtaining their keys in Search and Do Not Destroy. *This marks the third time that someone has left the island without a campfire ceremony. *Heather will not get her original hair length back until Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. References *This episode's title references the phrase "triple dog dare". *In the recap, Chris mentions the campers "ran helter" and "ran skelter", a reference to Helter Skelter by The Beatles. *Chris also references Monopoly's Chance and Community Chest cards when he says "Do not go to a bonfire, do not collect a marshmallow, and do not get to win $100,000". *When Heather is eliminated, a squirrel with a surprised expression turns its head to dramatic music. This is a spoof of a popular YouTube video and Internet meme called "The Dramatic Chipmunk". *After winning twenty freebies, Owen played Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. **He then plays Shave and a Haircut, ending the song with two armpit farts instead of "Two bits". Goofs *Chris's pants and sneakers change to shorts and sandals twice in this episode. *Only thirteen of Owen's twenty freebies are shown on screen, however, some shots show only nine. *When Chris, Chef, and Gwen are in the bathroom, Chef is seen wearing his normal clothes instead of the pink dress. He is shown wearing it again when Gwen goes off to puke. *Owen is shown with armpit hair in this episode when Heather licks his armpit, yet it never was or is seen ever in previous or future episodes. *Cody's dare was to drop a tray of ice cubes into your underpants and let them melt, but the cubes were instead presented in a bucket. *When Chef is stuffing Heather's face with hard-boiled eggs, the wheel is shown pointing at Leshawna, even though it is Trent who gave her the dare. *Right before Chef vomits, the gap in his teeth is missing. *After Heather sucks the jelly out of Owen's navel, Owen exclaims that she didn't puke this time, but when she licked his armpit, she did not vomit either. *When Chris says Owen has twenty freebies and Gwen and Heather have none, Gwen is shown to still have one freebie. *When Owen asks Gwen what if she doesn't win while teaming up against Heather, part of Gwen's mouth is missing. **This is fixed in the remastered version of the episode. *After Gwen takes off her boot to chew her own toenail, the camera pans over to Heather, who is shown to have two pairs of eyebrows. *When Gwen and Owen were walking to see Heather get eliminated, the tips of Gwen's shirt were missing. *Chef's tattoo disappears multiple times in this episode. Running Gags * Chris and Chef attempts to hold down their vomit. * Owen repeatedly saying "Pancakes!" at the beginning of the episode while using the confessional. * Owen being used as part of the challenge. * Heather yells at Owen for talking to him in her dares including Owen. See also Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama episodes Category:Total Drama Island episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Chef Hatchet Category:Episodes focusing on Chris Category:Episodes focusing on Gwen Category:Episodes focusing on Heather Category:Episodes focusing on Owen Category:Episodes with eliminations